


Braces and Other Fetishes

by Emmandroid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmandroid/pseuds/Emmandroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo's braces hold his teeth back.<br/>And Jongin...he can't hold himself back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braces and Other Fetishes

Most boys his age are into slim, pretty girls with a rocking rack.

Most gay boys his age are into the tall, muscular jocks who are, coincidentally, the same jocks who make high school a living hell for them.

But Jongin, no, ever the curious case, isn't into cutting jawlines and washboard abs or rippling muscles. What turns him on, what really gets him all riled up, are thick glasses and a set of chunky braces. And as he ogles, practically eye fucks, the adorably naïve boy in front of him, he feels his dick start to come to life in his boxers and strain against the too tight fabric of his uniform pants. 

God, this boy is so sexy, he thinks as his tongue finds its way out of his mouth to lick at his chapped lips, hand bringing his satchel to the front in a subtle attempt to conceal his increasingly growing boner, preparing to head to the nearby restroom and relieve himself the way he inevitably does every time he looks a second too long at the sumptuous Do Kyungsoo. But he decides to stare just a bit more; dark, wanting eyes peeking through the cold metal of his locker door as he pretends to be making up his mind as to which books to take for his next lecture.

He catches Kyungsoo furrowing those thick, lush eyebrows and pushing his round, wire-rimmed glasses up his nose, seemingly in deep concentration as he tries to arrange his textbooks to fit into his cramped locker. And then he does that thing that never fails to drive Jongin up the wall and blood to shoot up Jongin junior in his pants – Kyungsoo bites on his juicy lower lip and then his tongue darts out across the braces lining his teeth. Jongin's heart is beating too damn loudly that he almost fails to hear the thumping sound coming from in front of Kyungsoo's locker as the books he was trying to stow away tumble down like dominos to the floor. 

Jongin instantly collects the shrapnel of his sanity and calms his racing, bloody hormones before jogging his way to his beautiful Kyungsoo who is frustratedly trying to retrieve the strewn piles of paper from the floor. And Jongin almost can’t control himself again at the way Kyungsoo is bending down, back muscles clenching beneath his school blazer, but he wills his hands to help Kyungsoo grasp at the fallen items. He “accidentally” reaches for a book just as Kyungsoo has his hand on the cover because he just couldn’t resist the cliché. He doesn’t miss the way those pretty doe eyes dilate at the contact or the way the blush rises up and paints Kyungsoo's pale neck and cheeks a gratifying crimson.

“Tha-anks,” Kyungsoo stutters out even though it’s just one syllable and Jongin really wishes there's more to the bumbling and blushing than just Kyungsoo being embarrassed. Jongin also falls in love with how the word rolls off of Kyungsoo's mouth almost in a lisp, tongue still struggling around his braces impeding intelligible speech.

“Don’t mention it. Although,” Jongin looks up to inspect the cramped locker, “you probably shouldn’t keep a personal library in there.”

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo supplies as he now stands up, arms circled protectively around his textbooks. “I tend to get bored between classes so I bring along novels to school. I just never get around to returning them. I know, I'm such a nerd, right?” he chuckles out the last bit in a supposedly light but actually self-deprecating manner before looking down and scuffing his shoes on the tiled floor.

And Jongin does not think that this – this putting himself down, is not something he wants to see Kyungsoo do, so he quickly wracks his head for any words of consolation he can give. “I read a lot too, just so you know. Surprised?”

“Nah. I've always known you were smarter than you let on, Jongin.”

Jongin finds himself the one blushing now because for one, his crush had just complimented him on his intelligence and two, because basically Kyungsoo knows his name. Period.

“Oh yeah? How do you know that?”

“Well, you’ve never failed an exam like your basketball teammates. And you actually look like you're listening when the teacher talks.”

“I sit at the back though. How could you have noticed that?”

Kyungsoo's eyes widen in alarm and his mouth cutely opens as the somewhat confession sinks in. And although Jongin would admit that the sight is adorable, he thinks to stop Kyungsoo's internal anguish, bringing a hand up to the smaller’s cheek and reveling in how it feels just as soft as he'd always imagined it, then fixing Kyungsoo's eyes with his own gaze.

“I notice you too, Kyungsoo. I notice you too damn much.”

And since they're in this position already anyway, and there are no other people in the hallway, Jongin shifts his shoulder bag to the side, watching as Kyungsoo's eyes trail to the still aching member softly outlining his crotch.

“In fact, someone else notices you too. And both of us may or may not have a little crush.” Jongin hopes Kyungsoo doesn’t think him weird or narcissistic that he refers to his penis as if it were a separate entity and his friend, not the mindless appendage that it is hanging in between his legs. 

Kyungsoo though still looks awestruck with how his mouth doesn’t yet close, but he soon catches on and finally looks up from Jongin's junk to his face.

“Me? You have a crush on me?”

“Evidently,” Jongin replies as he brushes a hand against his boner to make it even more obvious.

“You are literally the most attractive person I have ever seen and you have a crush on me?”

“Baby, you are the most gorgeous person in this school. And I’d really want to get to know you more and hang out before we do this, but as you can very well see, someone else doesn’t have the same patience.”

“ So, Do Kyungsoo, let’s fuck?”

\---

Kyungsoo, predictably, has his pupils dilating and his mouth gaping at the bold proposition.

Jongin, predictably, melts at the sight, hands already itching to push Kyungsoo down by his shoulders and have that open mouth occupied by his dick. It takes precisely 52 seconds for Kyungsoo to snap out of his daze, which Jongin thinks is actually quite fast considering Kyungsoo just had a random boy in his maths class, who he's talked to probably a total of two times this term, casually walk up to and ask him to have sex. Jongin thinks he would take much more than 52 seconds to absorb that if it were him.

“Could you repeat that, Jongin? I don’t think I heard you right.”

“I asked you, Kyungsoo, if you would like to fuck.”

“So I did hear right.” Judging by the boy’s expression, he's probably deciding whether to be pleased that he still has fully functioning hearing or be mortified because yes, he's being asked to have sex.

“Is this some kind of bet? Because if it is, you can just have me tell your friends that we did it. Or are you thinking of taking footage of our sodomy?!”

“One, please don’t say sodomy. You make it sound so horrible. And no, this isn't a bet, like I thought I've already clarified, this is a long-conceived but only now realized offer of mutual bodily gratification.”

“Okay, one, please don’t say mutual bodily gratification. I'm a literary nerd and your tasteful selection of words has my heart chronotropically stimulated…That means it’s beating fast. And two, you're really sure this isn't some cruel attempt to ridicule the dork in your maths class?”

“I am positive. If you would look back down, you'd know without a doubt that I am in fact serious and that I am in fact going to blow right now in this corridor if we don’t go frick frack stat.”

And Kyungsoo does look back down, muttering a soft “oh” when he is met with the sight of Jongin's member (did it just get bigger) shamelessly tenting in his khakis.

“That really does look delicious.”

“So I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Just don’t fuck me in the supply closet.”

“I will not,” Jongin reassures as he brings a hand out to Kyungsoo, who gingerly takes it before they sprint up the stairs just as the bell rings and resounds throughout the hall. Screw sex ed, muses Jongin, he and Kyungsoo are learning hands on.

\---

Jongin takes them to the thankfully empty rooftop. But then again, classes are in session and no one actually should be here. 

“It’s a bit chilly here, don’t you think?” Kyungsoo proffers as he pulls his school jacket closer to himself. “Especially considering we’ll be naked?”

“I don’t think we’ll notice the cold very much when we’re already making out.” And just like that, Jongin backs Kyungsoo into the steel fence marking the perimeter of the rooftop, and there's a silent moment when they just bask in the want in each other’s eyes, already ragged breaths condensing and mingling in front of their faces. Then their gazes drift down to each other’s lips – plump and pink and tempting, and that’s all it takes – that split second of staring and dawning awareness, before their eyes close shut, their mouths finding each other and connecting in the middle in a heated kiss.

Jongin's hand finds purchase at the back of Kyungsoo's head, fingers brushing the fine hairs there and feeling them stand on end under his ministrations as a slight but noticeable shudder runs through the older’s body. He then gently tugs Kyungsoo forward, even closer toward him, because even an inch apart is an inch too far now that he’s finally realizing such long-drawn desires. Kyungsoo breathes out a just there moan and his braces lightly graze Jongin's lips, who relishes in the sensation of cold metal against the flesh of his mouth. And before Kyungsoo can seal his lips closed, Jongin is prying it further with his tongue, dabbing at the other’s palate and gliding across those braces, right then left, and then lightly biting down on the protruding bits.

He's read that it’s supposed to be awkward, that braces get in the way, but for someone like Jongin who’s spent the last number of years gazing at Kyungsoo and his braces, he thinks this moment right here is glorious and those braces do not in any way obstruct him from ravishing the other’s mouth. And Kyungsoo lets him because he's always thought his braces made him look like a dork, but the way Jongin is swiping his tongue over them almost in reverence has his insides melting at the warmth.

Also, truth be told, Kyungsoo has always harbored equal feelings for Jongin, looking at his sculptured profile in the moments when, unbeknownst to him, Jongin had just looked away. So this here – kissing Jongin, feels like a dream, the fulfillment of all his daydreams during maths class as their instructor drones on about slopes and asymptotes. And it is such a riveting dream, he thinks, as Jongin sucks on his braces and tugs at the wire with his teeth.

“You sure do have a fetish for braces,” he manages to say to the other as they briefly tear apart and he regains his breath that Jongin had just taken.

“So you’ve noticed.” 

“Yeah, I definitely have,” Kyungsoo confirms before pressing a chaste kiss to Jongin's lips and then kneeling down. Because if Jongin loves the feel of his braces against his mouth, he’ll absolutely go crazy when he feels it somewhere else.

He slides Jongin's pants button out of its hole and quickly works him out of the clothing so that it pools around his ankles. He presses feather light kisses to Jongin's clothed cock that’s tenting harshly against his boxers, hands going up and down Jongin's hairy calves and holding them steady as his knees buckle from Kyungsoo's work. Kyungsoo then slips two fingers under Jongin's waistband, tracing the perimeter before pulling the underwear a fraction so that a small tuft of his pubes is showing, and then nuzzling at the coarse hairs before giving a tentative lick. When he feels Jongin's impatience, and because he as well is dying to pop the other’s cock in his mouth, he brings Jongin's boxers all the way down, dick springing free and bouncing as it finally stands proud and uninhibited, cockhead glistening with precum like drops of condensation. Kyungsoo presses soft kisses to the tip and then tongues the slit, loving the moans that escape from Jongin as he stretches the cleft open. He gives the shaft a few pumps before ultimately bringing it in his mouth, slowly, until he feels the tip hit the back of his throat. He eases out, knowing now that he can take the whole thing, and then dives right in, making sure his brazes graze the skin every now and then just as his tongue laps the underside. Jongin is leaning his entire torso against the wall, legs unable to support him because Kyungsoo's mouth feels sublime around his dick, and that Kyungsoo is deliberately scratching his dick with his braces just sends him over the edge. He has his head thrown back and his eyes closed in absolute pleasure, but then he chances a look at Kyungsoo, which he probably shouldn’t have, because Kyungsoo is staring up at him like that – the most beautiful doe eyes open wide and glazed underneath his thick glasses, his usually squishy cheeks hollowed out as he bobs continuously on his pole. And if there were one image Jongin could etch to memory, this would be it because Kyungsoo looks so innocent sucking him off and the juxtaposition is just delicious.

“Hold on, baby. Stop,” Jongin pleads, hands planting on either side of Kyungsoo's face and stilling him. “You're going to make me cum already and I really want to fuck you.”

Kyungsoo obliges, giving one final suck before standing up and methodically disrobing of his lower garments. Jongin has time enough to note Kyungsoo has a pretty hefty package before owner of said package is turning around.

“Holy fuck.” Jongin's seen lots of asses – naked asses, from watching porn, but Kyungsoo's bottom tops them all. His cheeks are smooth and pale and supple, and in between is that tiny, pink hole framed by a sparse amount of fuzz. 

Jongin would drop to his knees and spend the whole afternoon probing that sweet hole with his tongue, but his cock is screaming at him for something to bury itself in.

“Hey, Kyungsoo. I don’t have a condom with me. Is that alright?”

“Do you fuck around?”

“No, baby. I've always only had eyes on you.” Jongin doesn’t need to see to know that Kyungsoo is blushing as he nods with his back turned to Jongin. And although he is so achingly hard right now, he doesn’t want to rip Kyungsoo's ass open, so he sucks heavily on a finger and brings it to Kyungsoo's entrance, feeling his hole flutter as the fingertip grazes his opening, and then waiting for a signal from Kyungsoo before pushing slowly in. He lets Kyungsoo's walls adjust to the intrusion before he's bringing it out and then back in, other hand caressing Kyungsoo's hipbone. 

After a few more pumps, he adds another slick finger and then tenderly scissors the hole open; Kyungsoo's hold on Jongin's biceps tightening at the stretch. As he pops the third finger in, he moves his free hand to Kyungsoo's penis, stroking it languidly so that the other is distracted enough to relax.

“Cock. Inside,” Kyungsoo pants. Jongin doesn’t need telling twice before he pulls his fingers out. He has Kyungsoo spit in his outstretched palm, using it to slather his still very much hard dick and then positioning it at Kyungsoo's hole, rubbing a bit and then pushing it in. Kyungsoo stutters out a broken gasp, feeling so full despite Jongin's careful prepping. He gives him the go to continue, which Jongin does, pulling out smoothly and then pushing back with the same gentle pressure, steadying their bodies with his hands, while Kyungsoo's own hands dig into Jongin's forearms.

It being his first time to have a dick in his ass (although he's experimented once or twice with his mother’s dildo) and due to the absence of actual lubrication, the first few thrusts are painful for Kyungsoo, scratching at his delicate walls. He can feel Jongin moving behind him in search of that one angle that he knows from porn will make him come untouched, and when he does, Kyungsoo's knees give way beneath him and he lets out a fractured gasp in surprise. He feels rather than sees Jongin triumphantly smirk into his neck, kissing the moles there, and all previous discomfort is completely buried in the sensation of pleasure he now feels as Jongin hits and hits that spot with every calculated thrust of his hips – the both of them unapologetically moaning into the frigid rooftop air. Between pleas of “more” and “faster, harder” and stuttered words of ecstasy, Kyungsoo does come untouched – spilling thick ropes of semen onto his pristine polo and the hard cement beneath them.

“Where…do…you want…it?” Jongin asks, breathily, incessantly pounding into Kyungsoo still as he nears his own release.

“Mouth. Want…to…eat it,” Kyungsoo replies in the same ragged gasps, skin tingling and goosebumps rising due to the overstimulation.

Jongin pulls out swiftly and Kyungsoo gets back down on his knees, eyes closed but mouth open expectantly as he feels and hears Jongin frantically pumping himself above him until he finally climaxes – warm, viscid fluid staining Kyungsoo's face and invading his mouth with a strange yet familiar flavor, tasting of sweetness and salt and musk and Jongin, his beautiful Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo rises on his feet and pulls his wrinkled pants up with him as Jongin tucks his still dripping dick back into his boxers and zips up his pants. He gives Kyungsoo one last, long kiss as they finish redressing. And in the dissipating lust, Kyungsoo's heart clenches a little. Jongin brushes the dust off of the older’s pants and puts his discarded bag around his narrow shoulders, and Kyungsoo thinks he hears a “thank you” somewhere beneath the loud pounding of his heart that’s still racing from the adrenaline of an exhilarating fuck. He looks at his watch, too spent to go back to class. Jongin sees the sigh that leaves his lips, and he too doesn’t think he can sit through his last period of the day.

Eyes meeting, the flicker of an idea passes between their electric gazes, and with a smile and a giggle, they take each other’s hands and sprint down the fire exit away from school – to somewhere, somewhere they still don’t know yet, but somewhere, together. Kyungsoo runs a tongue through his teeth as he is prone to do and silently thanks his parents for imposing him to wear braces before entering high school. Who knew they would both correct his teeth and get him a man?

He thinks he won’t go to his dentist’s appointment this Saturday. No, not yet. He’ll try to get in a few more hookups with Jongin and have him fall in love with him before he has them removed. He licks one more time and tastes a bit of Jongin's seed that’s stuck in one nook of his braces, like that last lingering taste from after having a good meal.

Yeah, he's definitely not having his braces removed just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you combine a conversation between my two friends about braces with my dirty, dirty mind.
> 
> Also, first time writing here on ao3! I hope you enjoyed reading. \ ^_^ /


End file.
